


We Are Not Men

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I may continue this and write the rest if anyone wants me to but this has been sitting in my drafts for so long... it was time for it to see the light.</p></blockquote>





	We Are Not Men

"You have not been eating well as of late, brother." 

"No?" Fili knows that it is true. The food does not go to waste, not with Bombur around and the voluminous dwarf does so delight in Fili's lack of appetite but he can see the worry in his younger brother's eyes. Fili opens his mouth to say more, thinking up some excuse for his behaviour but before he can say a word, Kili's worry has gone to mischief and the younger has slung an arm over his shoulder. 

"Uncle says that men in love forget how to eat." 

Fili snorts at that to try and keep things humorous between them now. "We are not men.” At this Kili laughs and simply continues to watch him expectantly. Fili sighs and relents as much as he can allow himself to. “Pray tell me who I should love when surrounded by males... and a hobbit." 

"Why, me of course!" 

Fili knows Kili doesn't mean anything more than the love of brotherhood by his childish words. He is but a boy still in his attitude and thinks not before he speaks. Fili wants to slap him across the face and shake him and tell him to grow up and understand that the nature of Fili's love for him goes far beyond the brotherly devotion they should share and has done for many a year now. He wants to tell him that he does not eat because this journey has brought them closer than ever before and sharing his blanket each night becomes a taxing feat when the warmth of his breath in his hair in the early hours of the morn has a way of igniting the fires of his heart like the fires of the hearth they sang around back at the hobbit hole. He wants to tell him that it is because while they battle side by side, the pressure of Kili’s body, even though it was not much and never for very long thanks to the constant draw of arrows from his brother, drove him to a point of thought in which he wanted to pull him from the battle and feel that body a lot closer. And when they bathed together, for they did indeed bathe together; they were all dwarfs after all and therefore they had nothing to hide from any of their companions, it was taking everything in Fili’s power not to let his gaze linger on sights below the water, even more power to not let his hand stray across and call it a slip or a mistake. He had always supposed that he was lucky Kili did not look below the water himself, lest he see a sight he would find most disturbing. 

“Sure, brother, I love you.”

The next thing Fili knows is Kili leaning closer and having that very breath that so makes his heart race whisper into his ear the words, “I don’t think you fully grasped my meaning.” Before Fili can understand the meaning of those words, Kili is the one grasping things. Rather, not so much grasping as idly tracing a hand up Fili’s leg. Fili pales. Then blushes.

“Kili, what are you-“

“Hush, brother. Isn’t it obvious?” His hand has reached Fili’s crotch now and already it is stroking him through the fabric. “You think me so innocent that I cannot notice a longing glance, Fili? For shame.” 

“I… I didn’t realise you’d seen…”

“Of course I saw,” Kili laughs. Fili is surprised that he is taking this so well until he notices the hunger in his brother’s eyes. Then he understands.

“And you?”

“Want you. Yes. And no, stop giving me that look, I don’t care.” And it seems for reassurance alone that he presses his lips firmly against his own. It however is nothing like the kisses they have shared in the past. Now and then in their youth they had kissed, a quick theft from the lips as a joke or a drunken smooch or a dare. This is different. As soon as the reassurance had faded from the motion, Kili’s lips were moving passionately and all inhibition was gone from Fili’s mind as he slid his fingers into Kili’s dark locks, clenching his fingers to hold him there. Kili was insatiable, never breathing it seemed. Fili had to yank back his hair just to allow himself a moment to inhale. The action drew an unexpected moan from his brother. And the first blush. Fili grinned triumphantly.

“You like that, brother?” 

“I… I…”

“What? Once so bold, now your tongue turns to lead? Is all is takes to shut you up a swift pull of your hair? If only I had known. Plenty of times I have wanted you to shut up and fumed over the annoyance in silence. And all I’d have needed do was this.” He gave his hair another pull, earning the same kind of moan if not a louder one and so brought his brother’s head lower. He wasn’t so embarrassed anymore to think that his brother might actually be willing to do something like this and from the need in the younger’s eyes and desperate hands already moving to free him from his breaches, Fili was satisfied that nothing here was going to be forced. He’d stop if Kili wanted him to. 

Fili’s hand tightened in his hair again when the cold mountain air brushed over his manhood, drawing a small hiss from his lips at the almost unexpected chill. 

Slowly he pushed his brother’s head down, half expecting to need to tell him what to do but his lips parted to take his half hard manhood into his mouth near immediately. He groaned, fighting to keep his hips still but Kili seems to invite the movement, one hand on the base of him, stroking what his bobbing head and swirling tongue cannot reach while the other hand rubbed encouraging circles across his hip bone. He stuttered now and then, whenever Kili swallowed around him in fact, lifting slightly and never seeming to choke the younger. The dwarf merely took it in his stride. 

Kili eventually pulled back, drawing a desperate whine from the older brother and a teasing smirk from the younger as he licked his lips and made a comment, “Delicious.” 

A growl escaped Fili’s lips. He pushed him back, quickly yanking down Kili’s own breaches and ignoring the mutter of, “So impatient.”

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue this and write the rest if anyone wants me to but this has been sitting in my drafts for so long... it was time for it to see the light.


End file.
